Golden eye
by T1gerCat
Summary: Alice did say she saw Bella in a party dress with red eyes, didn't she?


"Goldeneye"

A/N: Something that popped to my mind while I was watching Casablanca tonight. I like the Cullens and I do believe they loved Bella but I also think they wouldn't have returned for her if Alice and Rosalie hadn't messed up.

A/N2: I own nothing too. *sniffles*

It had been seven months. Seven slow and excruciating months filled with pain and later on anger. For seven months the only thing she felt was worthlessness. Her boyfriend, her chosen family, had left seven months ago after an accident during a birthday party she didn't want in the first place. They didn't even bothering saying goodbye to the little pet they turned her into before tossing her away and were gone in a flash. For seven months the human girl pretended she was okay and hurt everyone around her unthinkingly.

Until the school holiday trip to Italy.

Bella had no desire to go, maybe Edward would come back while she was away and would miss her, but Charlie forced her to. So, like a good girl, she went and smiled for photographs and listened to the badly translated English about all the places the bus visited. Big deal.

On the last day before the senior class returned to the states, they visited Voltera. The name felt familiar but in her numb state Bella didn't bother thinking about it. That was until they were on a tour, in a castle, having as a tour guide an impossibly beautiful woman with purple eyes. The way all guys were lusting for her and all girls were jealous of her, reminded the broken girl how everyone acted around Rosalie bringing a new wave of hurt and pain inside her.

Tour girl ended the tour by showing them a large, circular room. The only piece of furniture in the room were three armchairs that looked more like thrones. What got her attention however wasn't the room or the lavish decorations. It was the three men sitting in them. Three men with impossibly pale skin and deep red eyes. Three men she had seen in a painting with Carlisle.

"Vampires"

She breathed.

And just like that her numb, protective spell was broken.

_See reflections on the water_

_more than darkness in the depths_

_see him surface in every shadow_

_on the wind I feel his breath_

"I say we kill her"

Caius decided.

"Kill ME? He's the one who left with me knowing, why should I be punished?"

She raised her voice for the first time in more than a year.

"She has a point brother"

Marcus commented not losing his bored expression

_Goldeneye I found his weakness_

_Goldeneye he'll do what I please_

_Goldeneye no time for sweetness_

_but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees_

"I say use her. she defies us all"

Athenodora proposed from her place in Caius' lap, her long fingers combing through Bella's hair soothingly making the girl purr like a kitten as she remember the long days Esme would do the exact same thing to her.

_You'll never know how I watched you_

_from the shadows as a child_

_you'll never know how it feels to be the one_

_who's left behind_

_You'll never know the days, the nights,_

_the tears, the tears I've cried_

_but now my time has come_

_and time, time is not on your side_

"It's also not the first time one of them let our secret be told brothers"

Aro's red eyes gleamed. Bella felt bad about blaming the Cullens about her knowing but this is her life they were talking about. Judging from all the hungry stares around her Bella was pretty sure she wouldn't be given any option to be turned into a vampire.

_Goldeneye not lace or leather_

_Golden chains take him to the spot_

_goldeneye I'll show him forever_

_it'll take forever to see_

_what I've got_

"Do we all agree then?"

Athenodora asked.

_You'll never know how I watched you_

_from the shadows as a child_

The trap was set. Smoke filled the room. Fans were turning slowly on the ceiling creating a Casablanca effect.

_you'll never know how it feels to be so close_

_and be denied_

On a stage was a girl standing tall, voice dripping with emotion.

_It's a gold and honey trap_

_I've got for you tonight_

Her golden floor length dress made her stand out from the black and white clothes everyone wore.

_Revenge it's a kiss, this time I won't miss_

_now I've got you in my sight_

Lips drawn back in a snarl, her tongue licked her lips slowly making sure she attracted the attention of the seven golden eyed vampires in the bar.

_With a Goldeneye, golden, goldeneye_

She popped her eyes open, revealing a pair of blood red eyes to match her equally red lipstick. Seeing the shocked expressions on the vampires she smirked. No one in the packed high school gym noticed when ten people in dark grey cloaks grabbed and pushed the vegetarian vampires out of the room.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance"

Edward heard Bella's thoughts for the first time. Who knew her silent mind would evolve into planting thoughts in other people's minds after the transformation?

_with a goldeneye, goldeneye. _

THE END 


End file.
